


Sibling Revelry

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to jump into the backstory of some characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Revelry

One bright afternoon, two soon to be siblings sat outside of a small cafe. Their parents sat inside, having themselves a personal date, unaware of their children's presense. The two had agreed to meet up, as a way to get to know eachother.

"So, think you're hot stuff, Mr. Shades?" Jamie asked, speaking first and breaking the silence.

"I know I'm hot stuff, but no." James pulled up his shades, revealing his light red eyes, then putting them back down. "Too bright for my eyes today." he explained.

"Oh, you're uh..."

"Albino, yeah, but you're one to talk. Look at you, dressed all fancy. Did you dress up for me? We're supposed to be brother and sister soon, y'know." James smirked.

"The only one I'm trying to impress is me. I have good fashion sense. You look like you might have some too, maybe with some better clothes, you'd be as fashionable as me." Jamie returned the smirk.

"Ok, ok, let's stop the snark," he put his hands up in a defensive manner, "and get to what we came here for: introductions." Jamie nodded. "Alright, so, I think we know each others names, but my name is James Willam."

He held his hand out and she took it in hers, shaking it.

"Jamie Stewart. So, how old are you? I'm 15 turning 16 tomorrow."

James frowned. "Aw, I wish I had of known, would've brought you something. But I'm 5 days older, turned 16 on February 28th."

"Wow, you were born really close to a leap year. Imagine if you were born on the 29th."

James laughed. "One birthday every four years or so? That would be terrible. 'Hi, I should be 16, but I'm actually 4.' but yeah, lucky me."

Jamie smiled. "Ok, serious question this time. What's your mom like? We've never really talked before. To be honest, for one reason or another, I think she's scared of me." James' eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Scared? Why would she be scared of you?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's scared I wont like her. But how could I, or learn to like her if she wont talk to me?" Jamie asked.

James stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer.

"Maybe my mom is just...nervous? She's a really nice person, and I can tell she really loves your dad. She wants to get to know you too, I'm sure, she might be afraid that you _don't_ like her."

"That I don't like her? I don't even know her, but I can learn to like her."

"Well, thank you for making the effort. Not many people do." James smiled, and Jamie blushed.

"Whatever," she stuttered, "do you want to know what my dad is like?"

James shook his head.

"Nah, it's ok. With a daughter as nice as you, I'm sure he's great."

"Yeah, he really is. Wait, you think I'm great?" Jamie said surprised.

James laughed. "Yeah, you seem pretty cool, and if this all works out, I'd be honored to be your new brother."

"Aw, that's so sweet! I feel the same way." Jamie smiled. "Oh! I just figured out what you could get me for my birthday! You could buy our lunch today."

James facepalmed. "You know what, I take back what I said about being cool."

The two of them started laughing.

"Hey, you were the one who said you felt bad for not getting me anything, plus I realized I kinda sorta left my wallet." Jamie explained.

"Alright, fine, happy early birthday then."

"Heh, thanks. You know what, I should introduce you to my best friend Ava."

James tilted his head, "Ava? Is she nice?"

"A little frumpy, and book sexual, but I think you'd get along well."

"Book sexual?" he snickered.

"Loves books more than people, I guess I should say. She's really sweet though."

"Well, I'd like to meet this Ava then."

"Sure, maybe after lunch." Jamie winked.

"Yeah, maybe."

 


End file.
